Life In Its Own Tale
by Bao
Summary: A biography of Shelby's life starting from the time she left home until.....I can't give out the ending!! :) PLEASE R&R!!


Hi, sorry if I haven't been here for a long time. I couldn't get any more ideas. I've read some stories here and they're really good! I'm glad that new people are coming into this higher ground fiction site!!  
  
I thought of this little story when I finished the book, "Jonathan Livingston Seagull." I got the first quote ("") from the book. If anyone has read it, than they know how strong this powerful book is.  
  
The story is about Shelby and through her point of view of the first season of higher ground. The beginning, I made that part up, the show never tells us how she manage on her own, but again it was cancelled!!!! (  
  
I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Life in its Own Tale  
  
  
  
I have never known what love is. I was a sixteen old girl locked up in some place where you were your own worst enemy. All my life I've done the wrong thing. One bad move brought me to the place I now in. Like any other teenagers, I thought everything was okay. Go to school, hang out, work, graduate, and find the person of your dream. Sometime on the street, I could still feel that sentimental thought of how perfect life was. I thought that life has passed on by me. Sitting in parks, watching the ordinary people walking around in the parks with their lives in order and everything was okay to them. I wished that was me, but then again, that wasn't me.  
  
Stars spread over the horizon and into my eyes. The moment to get up and lingered back onto my job. This can't be life. Life was supposed to be happy…the real deal.  
  
"Don't believe what your eyes are telling you. All they show is limitation. Look with your understanding, find out what you already know, and you'll see the way to fly."  
  
All I need is hope; hope for someday that life was not what it seems, but what it is.  
  
That was when my mother found me and brought me here…the school for the lost souls, or whatever holy place it is or supposed to be. Mt. Horizon, when everything and everyone has given hope on you, they bring you here. Lost and confused, the place was new, the smell was fresh, and the people were different. Angry as I was, for all the things I didn't deserved in life, for all the misery I've been put through, I became reclusive. Talking back to those inferior than me, bringing others down just to make myself feel better about EVERYTHING. Being nice didn't help, that's why I'm here in the first place. So for a minute, I actually started to believe that this was the feeling of living; putting others down.  
  
As days turn colder and nights became shorter, a new arrival came one by one. A boy, tall and firm, gorgeous as ever, and those eyes, sharp and cold. My eyes became blinded, but it wasn't only me. Another girl, who also has that diamond in her eyes felt it, too. Just when I started to doubt this place of any meaning, a contest was declared. "I must win", I spelled it out to myself. In my entire life, I've been deceived and become unwanted, but no one has ever looked at me for what I was. He called a skank, whore, and worse of all he ignore me because of what he thought he knew of me. Ashamed of being defeated, I told myself that I would never give up. I had given up on everything I used to treasure. Of everything I have, I have run away from it without a fight. But not anymore. No one can tell me what I can't and what I can. I am the only one who knows where my limitation lies. Limitation is a word, which a person can know.  
  
  
  
I won. Finally I won. Actually, I wished I have never won him over. He brushed my hair and I felt so safe that moment. He made me laugh when I wanted to cry, he made me see things, which I once thought was dead to me.  
  
When I saw him cried, I saw myself in him. His eyes shows the word victim, his life has been turned upside down just as mine. I helped him, I listened to him, and supported him. To his knowledge, I became confused. Life has change its path once again. Was life leading me to a lifetime of happiness? Was it giving me strength so I can used it to defeat my own demons just as Scott has? Or was life saying, "Enjoy this happy moments while you can because it will all be over soon, Sweetie." Actually, life gave me the best thing it can offer: love. I knew I love him the first time I knew my heart said it. What we went through, I would never trade for anything. Not even a life without all of these pains. He has made life for me. He was my life, my everything.  
  
For him, I have learned to forget everything in the past and focus everything on the future. When Peter called me to his office that morning, I was expecting some cheerful news of how well I was processing, but the most terrifying news came to me…I had to go home the next day. My heart felt liked it had stop pumping and life was once again in a different lane. I thought I was set, that everything was finally okay and life has been good to me again. How things can fool you and bring you back down, while you feel liked you're on top of the world. I wished those 24 hours would last forever, but it went by faster than all those days I've been here. Many times, I've tried to tell him that I will never see him again, but when I stared into those passionate eyes, I felt liked the world has stop turning and the hours has slow down. It was so safe, so full of life. He had change so much since the first day I saw him. I also see my hopes passing from me to him. Everything we've been through was now nothing, but a memory locked up inside a person's heart and forever it shall remain there tilled the day our hearts has stop pumping. My eyes became watery and I could no longer bear the feelings of letting go. I told myself, more or less, lied to myself that everything was okay. It was a way to make myself do something without actually wanting to.  
  
I turned my back away from him that last moment and felt, once again, that life has no meaning. Life has deceived me. It told me that everything was ok, that everything will forever be okay, but it lied, just as I have lied to it.  
  
I was home, home sweet home. I panicked when I walked through the front door and step inside. The air was cold, the place was dreary and the souls were dead. Memories, which I have learned to make myself forget, were coming back. All of them bombarding in my head.  
  
"Darling, are you awake? I was just coming in to see if you were scared of the thunder. Oh, that big lighten, don't be scared, DADDY'S HERE."  
  
"Since you're mom is not home to night, and I don't want you to be all alone, I'll come and make you feel much better tonight, I promise, Angel."  
  
Nighttime, and there I sat on my bed. Eyes wide open starring at the doorknob. Hallucinations washed and blocked reality. Sweats began to pour out in my body and my body felt dirty…and used. I hate myself. I hate being scared liked this, I hate him.  
  
Days passed and I learned that the demon did not only reach out his hand to me, but also my sister. She was only 14, she was only a child, but then again, I was only a child. But he'd promised me if I wouldn't say anything, he would not harm her, he promised! My time on the street, my purpose for letting him win, my reasons for running away from those I loved! He destroyed me and I shall not run from a fight now. How stupid I was back then. Believing him and trusting him with those I love.  
  
The cops came and took him away. My dear mother, my dear mother, she knew all along. She knew what he's been doing to me…and my sister. What kind of human was she? Was she a human at all? I felt and blamed myself, but I realized if only he had never been here, if he did not condemned this mistakes on my family, than everything would be okay. It took me no more than a minute that moment, to find the person to blame for all of this unfortunate happening, him, the Monster.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
THERE IS TWO PART TO THIS STORY. THE SECOND PART WILL BE UP SOON AFTER I FINISH WRITING IT!! I'LL TRY TO PUT THE NEXT ONE UP IF I CAN HAVE LEAST 1 REVIEW!!! Comments are highly recommendable!! Even if it's just, "Eww….you can do much better than this!!" Please Review!!  
  
I don't know if Jesse Merrick was 14 in the show or not…so forgive me if I'm wrong. 


End file.
